


Why are my hands too large?

by howsthismylife



Category: Bleach, Grimmichi - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dentist Visit, Fluff, M/M, Wisdom Tooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke makes Grimmjow accompany Ichigo to the dentist.</p><p>Crack and Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are my hands too large?

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick drabble for Grimmichi!

“Mr. Kurosaki?” the nurse looks up from her clipboard and calls.

                Grimmjow sighs. He did not sign up for this. He did not sign up to babysit a shinigami. Urahara had made him accompany Ichigo to the dentist since everybody seemed to be very busy all of a sudden. Grimmjow had downright refused at first but one look from Kisuke made him roll his eyes and go to Kurosaki’s house.

                Ichigo had been surprised. Grimmjow had his usual scowl on his face and his hands tucked inside his jeans pocket. Ichigo had raised his eyebrow at him when Grimmjow explained the situation. Apparently you can’t be alone when it’s time for your wisdom tooth to be taken out. Grimmjow hadn’t experienced that, he was an arrancar to begin with and all his teeth were all mature.

                Ichigo stands up beside him, he gives Grimmjow a look and Grimmjow rolls his eyes and stands up as well, following Ichigo towards the dentist’s clinic.

                He stands by the door once the nurse closed it. The dentist greets them and made Ichigo sit on the reclining chair. Grimmjow scowls deeper. There are a lot of tools he can see within arm’s reach to where Ichigo is sitting. There are even more weird looking tools laid out in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow doesn’t recognize them all but they all look familiar to him. He had seen Szayel use weird looking tools when he was working on his lab.

                “What are those?” he surprises himself by asking when he sees the dentist pull out a mask and put it on Ichigo’s mouth.

                “It’s to put him to sleep,” the dentist says and Grimmjow raises a brow.

                “What for?”

                “Grimmjow,” Ichigo sighs.

                “It’s so we can take out the wisdom tooth without any pain.”

                Grimmjow was about to say something but Ichigo’s spiritual pressure rose up and he so he shuts up.

                He watches as the dentist orders Ichigo to count to ten backwards, and he watches Ichigo slowly being put to sleep.

                “I’ll call you back when it’s done,” the dentist turns to him and says.

                “Hell if I leave him here alone,” he says. He will not admit it to anyone but he feels a little bit nervous seeing Ichigo unconscious on a chair with weird tools lying around in front of him.

                “Please, Mr. –“

                “Jaegerjacques.”

                “Sir, I don’t think it’d be best for you to be here,” the dentist says. “The surgery will begin in a minute.”

                Grimmjow clenches his jaw hard. He is not about to leave the guy alone in this room. What if that dentist did something horrible to Ichigo?

                He stops. He isn’t about to think about those thoughts now.

                Grimmjow leaves the room grudgingly.

 

After what felt like hours the nurse comes out of the clinic and calls for him. Grimmjow stands up and heads toward the room. Ichigo is sitting straight now and his cheeks are all puffy and he asks the dentist why.

                “We put some cotton inside to put pressure and stop any bleeding.”

                Ichigo has this look on his eyes that made Grimmjow scowl. Something isn’t right.

                “You look pretty,” Ichigo tilts his head and looks at him. It’s a little bit muffled due to the cotton on his mouth but it’s coherent enough.

                He cocks a brow back. Ichigo had just called him pretty.

                “Your eyes are really pretty,” Ichigo says. He looks around the room and squints before saying, “Where am I?”

                “You’re at the dentist,” the nurse says, looking amused. Grimmjow looks confused. It’s a little bit amusing to see Ichigo be like this, but he doesn’t understand why. “You just had your wisdom tooth taken out.”

                “Oh,” Ichigo mumbles. He then tries to touch his mouth but the nurse did not allow him to.

                Somehow seeing the nurse’s hand on Ichigo’s wrist made Grimmjows blood boil.

                Ichigo then turns to Grimmjow and says, “Are you my brother?”

                “What did you do to him?” Grimmjow asks the nurse.

                “We gave him some morphine to numb the pain,” she says. “There are side effects to it,” then she gestures to the entirety of Ichigo.

                “Huh.”

                “Oi.” Ichigo waves, “Are you my brother?”

                “You don’t have a brother, you idiot.” He says, and to the nurse he asks, “Can we go home now?”

                “Maybe in a couple of minutes, let him rest here for a while.”

                “Are you my boyfriend then?”

                Grimmjow pauses. _Boyfriend?_ He scoffs. The nurse turns to him smirking, and Grimmjow growls at her.

                “I’m not your –“

                “Where am I?”

                “You’re at the dentist. You had your wisdom tooth taken out.” the nurse says automatically. She is smiling, and Grimmjow can tell she has witnessed a lot of people like this before.

                “I’ll leave you guys for a while,” the nurse says afterwards, “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes then you guys can go.”

                The nurse leaves and closes the door behind her with a soft click. Ichigo is still looking at him weirdly and Grimmjow doesn’t know how to act. This is the first time he sees Ichigo like this, like the guy is out of it completely.

                “You look someone I know,” Ichigo frowns and looks like he’s thinking about something deep. “But that would be impossible ‘cos he’s a butt.”

                Grimmjow smirks. Ichigo then keeps on talking. “A cute butt, though. Mean but handsome. Do you know him?”

                Feeling like this is something normal as the nurse had just said, Grimmjow says, “Nope. What is he like?”

                “I like apples.”

                Grimmjow chuckles. It seems like he isn’t going to get a real answer from him.

                “Why are my hands so big?”

                “I want to get some ice cream after.”

                “Who are you?”

                “What’s inside my mouth?” Ichigo rants and starts to put his hands on his mouth again so Grimmjow holds Ichigo’s hands away from it.

                “Your hands are warm,” Ichigo says before nuzzling the back of Grimmjow’s hands. He freezes. This version of Ichigo is weird and . . . vulnerable.

                “You have large hands.” Ichigo then intertwines their fingers together that sends shivers to Grimmjow’s spine. He frowns.

                “Are you my boyfriend?” Ichigo looks up at him. Those big amber eyes focused on him.

                “No,” he whispers.

                “Oh,” Ichigo looks really disappointed. He takes his hands away slowly before lying down on the chair. He stares at the ceiling for a while, and Grimmjow thought he’d fallen asleep, but then Ichigo starts crying.

                “What – what’s going on?” Grimmjow is worried now. He doesn’t know if crying is part of those side effects.

                It takes a while before Grimmjow calms Ichigo down. Then Ichigo looks at him with real tears on his eyes and says, “I have orange hair!”

                He can’t help it. Grimmjow bursts out laughing and Ichigo looks at him then starts crying again. “You’re laughing at me!” he says. “You’re laughing at my orange hair!”

                “I like your orange hair,” Grimmjow ended up saying after his laughter dies down.

                “You do?”

                “Yeah,”

                Ichigo smiles goofily at him then ruffles his hair. “I like your blue hair, too.”

                This feels weird. Grimmjow is used to fighting. He’s used to roughhousing it with other people. He’s not used to cuddly, high, people looking at him like he’s the most precious thing to ever exist. He’s definitely not used to seeing Ichigo looking at him like that.

                The door opens and the nurse comes in to tell them that they could go right after Grimmjow signs up some papers. And so he did. And Grimmjow had to wheel Ichigo to the elevator down to the car Kisuke lent him. Grimmjow assisted Ichigo to the passenger seat because Ichigo keeps on glancing all around and commenting nonsensically.

                When they’re inside the car Ichigo turns to him and frowns, “Where are you taking me?”

                “Home.”

                “Oh,” Ichigo perks up. “We live together? That’s awesome!”

                “We –“ he takes a turn and sighs. “No.”

                Ichigo pouts at him. It’s kind of cute if Grimmjow is being real to himself. Ichigo then starts humming a melody that he doesn’t know and Grimmjow did not comment on it. The drive was comfortable enough with Ichigo ranting from time to time, his eyes half-lidded from the drug.

                When Grimmjow reaches the Kurosaki household he turns to Ichigo and says, “Here we are.”

                “This is where I live?”

                “Yes,”

                “Are you coming with me?”

                “No,” he bites his lips, smirking at the other man.

                “Why not?”

                “I don’t live there.” _and your dad would probably kill me._

                “Oh,” Ichigo scrunches up his nose but smiles otherwise. “I like you Mr. Stranger sir.”

                That earns a chuckle from Grimmjow. Not in his lifetime that he thinks someone would refer to him as “sir.” He’s amused to know that even the strongest being in the world can turn into a kid with morphine. Maybe he should get some too for emergency purposes.

                Ichigo starts fumbling with his seatbelt and Grimmjow helps him. He can feel Ichigo looking at him as he unbuckles the guy’s seatbelt, and can feel Ichigo breathing on his hair. He helps Ichigo enter his house. Isshin is already inside when they entered. For a second Grimmjow tensed – that man is strong being a previous captain and all, and he has his son on his arms drugged and acting weird, but Grimmjow noticed a quirk on the man’s lips so he carefully deposits Ichigo on the couch.

                Just as Grimmjow was leaving he hears Ichigo say, “Will you come back?”

                “Maybe,” he smiles.

 

\--

The next morning Grimmjow is sitting on the porch of Kisuke’s shop watching Ururu clean the front yard when he notice a familiar tuft of orange hair beyond the concrete fence. He smirked. Ichigo has his shoulders hunch down and there is s frown on his face but he’s not looking anywhere but the ground. His cheeks aren’t puffy anymore but there’s a noticeable swelling still.

                “Kurosaki,” Grimmjow isn’t used to greeting others but this time he’ll make an exception. “How is your tooth doing?” he notices Ichigo wince and he finds it amusing to tease the shinigami.

                “Shut up.” Ichigo grumbles. Then softly he says, “Thanks for coming with me yesterday.”

                “No problem,” he smirks, “After all you like my hair.”

                Ichigo flushes and he cackles.

                “Asshole,” he hears Ichigo mutter. He turns around, ready to go, but Grimmjow will not let the other guy go without teasing him some more.

                “Mean but handsome, right?”

                Ichigo groans and Grimmjow laughs hard.

                “I hate you.”

                “Aww. You just said yesterday that you like me.”

                Ichigo turns beet red before storming out of the property. Grimmjow doesn’t know what made him more happy: the fact that he could tease Ichigo for days, or that Ichigo did not deny liking him.

                Grimmjow decided that it’s both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read so sorry for the errors.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
